A superconducting coil has been disclosed that is formed by winding a superconducting wire, which is a tape-shaped superconductor (for example, the published Japanese patent application Tokukai 2002-110416 (Patent literature 1)). Patent literature 1 has disclosed a connection method in a superconducting coil as follows: at the time a metal electrode is metallurgically connected to connecting portions of superconducting-coil elements each having a large number of turns, under the condition that the metal electrode is brought into contact with the connecting portions while compression force is being applied to the metal electrode in the direction toward the winging by using a connecting jig, the connecting portions connect with each other metallurgically.